Rainy Day
by luvlifecharm
Summary: Star held her feeling about Robin since the day she met him. She expresses herself out on a one, cold, riany day. Oneshot StarRob. PG in case


**A/N: Hiya! It's me! I'm back for another story! This is a one-shot fic of Star and Robin so I hope ya'll like it! Now on with the story!**

Robin yawns as he stretches his arms. Today wasn't as good as it seems. It was just another boring and a rainy day. Unfortunately for Beastboy and Cyborg, they both cannot play the game station since there's thunder and lightning. Three of the boys were in the living room, half-asleep, half-awake. Suddenly, Star came out from nowhere and had frightened the boys.

"Star, don't do that! You gave me a fright you know!" Beastboy said while calming himself down.

"I'm so sorry, friends. Raven and I had just finished meditating so I hope we all can do something together."

Robin scratches his head while Cyborg and Beastboy are ignoring her.

"Uh…Star? What would you suggest us to do in a rainy day like this?" Robin asks, smiling.

"I suggest we all go watch a movie in the city!"

"Star, did you forgotten that my car had just BROKE DOWN! How can we go to the cinema that way? And …"

"And what, Cyborg? I think we should all be quiet and call it a day. Let us all go to our rooms and do what we do when we are not fighting crimes…other than playing the game station." Raven said while eyeing at Beastboy.

Everyone nodded except for Star. She had a frown on her face. A while later, everyone had left to their rooms except for Robin and Star.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks.

"Nothing is wrong! Raven's suggestion is much better than mine and…" Star sighs. "I just wanted to do something that we all can have fun together."

"Everyone doesn't want so I guess it's just you and me," Robin said in a soothing voice.

Star's frown had disappeared immediately and was replaced by a smile.

"Oh…thank you, Robin!" Star hugs Robin as he blushes.

"Okay, what do you want to do other than the cinema thing?"

"It's a cold night, yes? How about we go to the Jacuzzi to keep ourselves warm?"

Robin nodded in agreement.

"I'll go and change as you will change too and then we will meet at the Jacuzzi room okay?"

And with that, Star vanishes to her room. Robin smiles as he went to his room to change into a black T-shirt with the word "I'm Heartless" and a black short. Soon, he left his room and walk to the Jacuzzi room.

As soon he reaches his destination, Robin opens the door and found Star in a pink shirt saying "Just Relax" and a mini pink short. To his surprise, Star had forgotten how to on the tap water since Robin had taught her how to on it yesterday.

"Star, did you forget how to on the tap again?"

Star nodded and blushes. Robin walks pass her and turn it on. Soon, the whole tub was filled with water. Star slowly climbs in as it was warm. Robin just slid in to the tub and relaxes.

When both of them are in the tub, Robin started splashing water towards Star. Star screams and started giggling when Robin tickles her.

"Robin! Please stop!" Star manages to say between her laughter.

Robin then stops and gave a chuckle. Star wipes the tear out of her eye and relaxes.

"Robin, why do you always lock yourself in the room of bed?"

"Well, let's see…I'm still finding a way how to bring Terra back to normal and…"

Robin was cut off by Star when she places her lips on Robin. Robin stares at Star in surprise and deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute and a half and then they broke for air.

"I loved you, Robin since the day I met you. I cannot hold this feeling anymore, Robin."

"I feel the same way too, Star. I loved you always and forever more."

Robin and Star hugs each other and let go as Star blushes. Robin strokes her cheek and places a strand of her hair behind her ear. Star blushes more as she kisses him again.

Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg were all outside of the room. They peek in and saw the couple.

"I know that they liked each other since the beginning! It's so obvious and…"

Raven covers Beastboy's mouth before they were overheard.

"Let's get out of here before anyone notices us," Raven said as she drags Beastboy down the hallway.

Cyborg gave his last peek, snickers and left with Raven and Beastboy.

**A/N: How did ya'll like it? I did my job so now ya'll PLEAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE review! LOL :-)** **I've gone hyper! My holiday is now! I'm having my 1st Mid-Semester Holiday! Yay! Lucky me but unfortunately, I got tons of homework so what's the difference? MAY HOMEWORK BURN! Okay…now Review please!**


End file.
